infinitywrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhikov Sabin
Joshua "Josh" Harter, '''born February 4, 1982 better known by his ring name '''Zhikov Sabin, is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and currently signed to WWE and wrestles in NXT. Sabin has won 11 total championships while with TNA. He is a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, a record eight-time X Division Champion, a one-time World Tag Team Champion with Alex Shelley, and (during a talent exchange with New Japan Pro Wrestling) a one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, also with Shelley. He has also won numerous titles on the independent circuit. Wrestling career Ring of Honor (ROH) : 2003-2005 TNA : 2005-2014 WWE: 2015-present Personal life Harter was inspired by Hulk Hogan and Bret Hart. Harter used the money he earned from working at Subway to pay to attend a wrestling school, but also took classes at a community college. Harter plays bass in a band called The High Crusade, which also includes former TNA wrestlers Petey Williams and Alex Shelley, and their friends Adam Tatro and Chris Plumb. The band released their debut album, It's Not What You Think, on September 7, 2010. In 2008, Sabin, along with Alex Shelley, appeared in an episode of MTV MADE, teaching a school boy the basics of professional wrestling. An avid gamer, Sabin's ring name is derived from the character Sabin Rene Figaro from the video game Final Fantasy VI Harter is a big fan of the band 311 and has used songs by the band as his entrance themes on numerous occasions. At Destination X 2007, held on March 11, a day known to the fans of the band as "311 Day", Harter referenced the occasion on his wrist band. He has also mentioned the band on TNA's web program TNA Today. In wrestling Finisher moves * Cradle Shock (Cross-legged Shoulder slam) * Future Shock (Fisherman's buster) * zZhikovsteRz (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into DDT) Signature moves * Diving bulldog * Diving crossbody * Leap of Faith (Suicide dive) * Multiple kick variations ** Bicycle ** Drop, sometimes while springboarding ** Enzuigiri ** Hesitation Dropkick (Running delayed low-angle drop to an opponent held in the tree of woe) ** Running big boot to a cornered opponent * Multiple powerbomb variations ** Crucifix, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Release ** Running sitout, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Spinning * Multiple suplex variations ** Overhead belly-to-belly ** Tiger ** X * Sabilizer (Swinging side slam backbreaker) * Somersault plancha * Suicide dive * Springboard tornado DDT * Straight jacket * Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown Nicknames: The Future Entrance themes: "Scare" by Gabriel Candiani & Hiram Patrick Hernandez Championships and accomplishments Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * TNA X Division Championship (8 times) * TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley * Super X Cup (2003) * World X Cup (2004) – with Jerry Lynn, Elix Skipper, and Christopher Daniels * World X Cup (2006) – with Jay Lethal, Alex Shelley, and Sonjay Dutt * Gauntlet for the Gold (2008 – Tag Team) – with Alex Shelley * Sixth TNA Triple Crown Champion * Match of the Year (2003) vs. Frankie Kazarian and Michael Shane, August 20, 2003 * Memorable Moment of the Year (2003) The first Ultimate X match * Tag Team of the Year (2007) with Alex Shelley All American Wrestling * AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley All Japan Pro Wrestling * AJPW Junior League (2007) References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Sabin